Bionic
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: <html><head></head>Chase's girlfriend finds out Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic the hard way. Seems like everyone is after them, including Marcus who faked his own death when everyone thought he was dead. After Chase's girlfriend gets attacked numerous times because of him, will she choose to become bionic herself, or will Chase let her go for her own safety?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Wow, I have not been on here in forever! So recently I've stumbled across Disney XD's Lab Rats. I absolutely LOVE this show. Not to mention that Billy Unger is completely gorgeous, LOL! Anyway, I was online the other day and came across this writing prompt: "There's something you should know in case I don't come back." And let's just say it started this whole fanfic for Lab Rats!**

**It starts with the episode "Sink or Swim," as a story starter but after that it doesn't really follow the show in any particular order.**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**I haven't written anything in so long! Anyway, hope ya'll like it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Now knowing that their bionic secret was exposed to Principal Perry, Adam, Bree and Chase did what they thought was best. They ran away in order to protect their family. However before they left, they recorded a message for their loved ones they left behind. And Chase gave special instructions to Leo because he knew that Leo would be the one to find their message.

"I came over as fast as I could. Is everything okay?" Chase's girlfriend asked as she ran through the front door.

"No, everything's not okay." Donald Davenport told her while he took her into his arms and brought her over towards where they were standing.

"Now that we officially know you Chase's girlfriend by the note he left for Leo…there's something you need to see." Donald told her as he sat her down and played the message for her.

And when they got the end, she was shocked to see that Chase left her a separate message just for her.

"Elie, I'm incredibly sorry that you had to find out the truth in this way. But…there's something you should know in case I don't come back. Adam, Bree and I…well…we're bionic. I never told you this before now because I couldn't. But now, that doesn't matter. Our secret has been exposed and by now you're probably worried. But you don't have to be. I know Mr. Davenport will protect you the best he can. I just wanted to briefly explain things to you now the best I could with the time that I had. And…Elie…there's something else I have to tell you in case I don't come back…I love you…" Chase told her just before the message disappeared.

"What does the mean in case they don't come back!?" Elie asked with panic in her voice.

"I don't know. They must have turned off their GPS locators because I can't contact them…"

"Donald, we have to get the kids back!" Tasha angrily growled while she grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Don't worry, we will find them. " He said as he tried to reassure them that everything will be okay when deep down inside he questioned everything himself.

"How can this be happening!? What are the chances of them coming back if we can't contact them!?" Elie asked as she started to nervously pace back and forth.

"We will find them…I promise." Donald said while he brought everyone in for a group hug.

"In the mean time, Elie you have to stay with us. At least Chase was right about one thing…I am the only one who can protect you with everything that is going on. You have to come with us…"

"Go with you!? I know Chase kept a lot of secrets from me…but now I know why. But go with you?" Elie asked wondering if that was the best thing to do.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now…but…you have got to trust me on this." Donald said as he could see Elie questioning everything.

"I guess I have no choice." She told Donald.

Even though she had no idea what she was in for, she really didn't have a choice but to stay with them. And secretively she didn't want to leave. Chase was her boyfriend who she secretively loved way before he ever told her that he loved her. He was basically her whole world. And Adam and Bree, well…Bree was basically her absolute best friend and Adam was too for the matter. Honestly, Adam, Bree and Chase were her family. They were they only ones whoever paid any attention to her. And Chase, he was the only person to ever look at her. She knew she wouldn't rest until she got her family back. She couldn't help but to think as she left with Tasha, Leo and Donald not really knowing what she was really getting herself into.

**PS: I would love any reviews that ya'll wanna leave, thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Wow, I have not been on here in forever! So recently I've stumbled across Disney XD's Lab Rats. I absolutely LOVE this show. Not to mention that Billy Unger is completely gorgeous, LOL! Anyway, I was online the other day and came across this writing prompt: "There's something you should know in case I don't come back." And let's just say it started this whole fanfic for Lab Rats!**

**It starts with the episode "Sink or Swim," as a story starter but after that it doesn't really follow the show in any particular order. And I guess this one is just a "filler," chapter as it follows "Sink or Swim," almost exactly. But I thought it was important to have in here for what's about to happen. And I thought it would be fun to write from more of Chase's point of view since this fanfic revolves around him mostly.**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

Time has passed and it had been proven that Donald's accounts were hacked and they were able to go back to their house. With everything that has been going on, Donald received notification that Adam, Bree and Chase had turned their GPS's back on for whatever reason. They only reason that Donald could think of was that they were in danger.

"Thank goodness they turned them back on! Isn't there a way that we can send them a message or something saying that everything is okay?" Ellie excitingly asked after Mr. Davenport gave everyone the good news.

"I guess we can let them know that everything is okay now and that they can return home!" Was all Mr. Davenport said as he just seemed to wander off.

Still trapped in Douglas's layer after he was the one who found them before Donald could ever get to them, Chase was startled when he felt his phone vibrate after he turned it back on. He was even more startled when he noticed he received a text message from Ellie.

"Guys, I just got a message from Ellie!" Chase happily said.

"What!? What does it say?" Bree couldn't help but to ask while she leaned over her brother's shoulder.

"She says that everything is okay and that they're home safe and sound." Chase told Adam and Bree with a smile on his face.

"We've got to get out of here!" Was all Bree said.

"How!? These rings stop us from using our bionics!" Chase said disappointingly.

"My super speed and Adam's strength maybe…but…what about you!? What about your molecular kinesis?" Bree couldn't help but to frantically ask.

"Douglas would expect that…" Chase said while he let his thoughts trail off.

"But what if I used my magnetism app along with my molecular kinesis?..."

"Then you will be using two abilities at once…we've never done that before." Bree nervously explained.

"What choice do I have?..."

"Chase…" Was all Bree said sadly as she walked up to her brother.

"I'll be fine." Chase said as he tried to reassure his sister when he wasn't even sure that he was able to do it himself.

Not wanting to leave her brother's side, Bree stepped back towards Adam so that she could give him some space. With Adam and Bree out of the way, Chase concentrated very hard on using his two abilities at once. The rings were a lot stronger than he thought and even when he first started to use his molecular kinesis, he started to feel very tired very quickly. And then when he started to use his magnetism app, he knew he was starting to just completely drain himself. But just when he thought he couldn't do anymore, the rings broke and they were set free. However when he used his two abilities at once, it totally drained him in which he passed out from total exhaustion.

**PS: All reviews welcome! And, I promise…it will get better. Trust me! There is A LOT more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Wow, I have not been on here in forever! So recently I've stumbled across Disney XD's Lab Rats. I absolutely LOVE this show. Not to mention that Billy Unger is completely gorgeous, LOL! Anyway, I was online the other day and came across this writing prompt: "There's something you should know in case I don't come back." And let's just say it started this whole fanfic for Lab Rats!**

**It starts with the episode "Sink or Swim," as a story starter but after that it doesn't really follow the show in any particular order. For about the first 4 chapters it closely follows "Sink or Swim," but then trails off. I thought it would be fun to write this part more from Chase's point of view since this fanfic revolves around him and his girlfriend (OC) mostly. Things will start happening after chapter 4, I promise. Just had to get things started!**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

"Great, he set us free…but…how are we going to get him home" Bree couldn't help but to ask Adam.

"You know what, he's light…I'll just carry him." Adam said as he picked Chase up from the ground, swung him over his shoulder and then started to make their way back home.

The sun had set and it was now dark and still no sign of Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Donald I'm worried. Should we send out a search party or something?" Tasha nervously asked.

And as if on cue, the front door opened and Adam, Bree and Chase walked inside.

"CHASE!" Ellie shouted when she ran into his arms the moment he stepped inside.

"I thought I would never see you again…" She softly added when she felt Chase push her body close to his.

Without saying another word to each other, they just held one another in their arms for what seemed like the longest time. She didn't want to let him go considering the just got home. And while he held her tightly against him, she couldn't help but to rack her fingers through his gorgeous brown hair. And just as she did that, she felt him give her a small kiss on her shoulder where he laid his head.

"We can be together later. Go be with your family." Ellie softly told him while she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're family too!" Chase told her as he did what he was told and met up with the rest of his family.

"Thank you for telling me about the message that Chase left for me Leo. If you never found that, I wouldn't be here." Ellie told Leo as she gave Leo a small hug.

"Like Chase said, you're family too. If Chase left a special message just for you…I knew it had to be important." Leo told her.

"Its funny, I feel like I'm more a part of this family than my actual family. Thanks again Leo." She told him again as she went to join up with Adam and Bree.

But just as Ellie walked towards them, she heard Leo screaming even though she just walked away from him. And when she turned around, she was shocked to see that Chase held Leo by the collar of his shirt.

"Chase!" Ellie said in surprise as she was shocked to see him do this.

"Ellie, don't get too close to him! He's not himself right now. Douglas must be controlling him with the triton app." Donald explained even though he could tell that Ellie was extremely confused.

"Triton app?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Its an app that Douglas created to control them. Luckily it just controls their bionics…"

"So than maybe we can still get through to his human side?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Leo try talking Chase out of it." Donald told him.

"I would if I wasn't fighting for my life!" Leo shouted as Chase had him pinned against the wall between two big crates.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Chase was being controlled to use his molecular kinesis to hold a crate over Leo's head.

"We've got to do something!" Ellie said as she looked over towards Mr. Davenport.

However, she didn't wait for him to respond when she just raced over towards Chase and Leo.

"Are you crazy! You don't know what he could do. He could end up hurting you too!" Mr. Davenport called over to Ellie.

"I'm not afraid. I know how to break Chase free from this triton app. Besides…I know he won't hurt me!" Ellie confidently told him as she heard Mr. Davenport let out a girlish squeal.

"Why am I hold you in my arms?" Ellie couldn't help but to overhear Tasha ask Donald, in which she couldn't help but to giggle slightly.

"You're crazy! He's holding a crate over my head right now and you're just walking right up to him!?" Leo questioned.

"I got this Leo!" She couldn't help but to snap as she was getting very annoyed at the fact that no one thought that she could set Chase free.

And for some unknown reason, she didn't have a doubt in the world that she couldn't do it. She knew she could. Ellie couldn't help but to think to herself as she braced herself to set Chase free.

"Chase…" She softly said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chase, I know you're in there. Please snap out of it. Leo is your brother, your family. You don't want to hurt him!..."

"Its not working!" Mr. Davenport couldn't help but to but in.

"Mr. Davenport please shut up!" Ellie shouted.

"Well Chase, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone but…" Ellie softly said as she lovingly pressed her lips against his, even though she knew he couldn't kiss back.

But she knew it was working. He flinched as she tightly pressed her lips against his…but…even that wasn't enough. He flinched again and she saw his eyes move towards her, but that was it. And honestly, when she saw his eyes move towards her, she didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Chase come on! Snap out of it! I really don't want to make out with you in front of your family…but it's the only way I know how to get to the real you." Ellie softly said to him as she brushed her fingers against the skin of his cheek.

"Just do it anyway! I've got a crate over my head here!" Leo screamed at her.

Started that Leo heard her, she looked back at him then noticed Chase was slightly lowering the crate over Leo's head.

"Damn it Chase!" Ellie frustratingly growled as she threw her body against his.

She pressed her lips even tighter against his then before. She felt his lips twitch this time and actually, she thought she felt him slightly kiss her back. And he was. He was finally responding back to her and she knew now that she was actually kissing her back.

"Chase?" Ellie softly asked him as she slowly pulled away from him.

And just as she did so, she saw his eyes flicker back to normal. After breaking free of the triton app, Chase flinched when he saw what he was doing. Quickly he threw the crate away in mid-air then just about collapsed in Ellie's arms when he actually finally came to.

"What the heck happened!? I have a pounding headache and I don't remember a thing after we got home." Chase said as he looked over at Ellie then around the living room.

"Douglas was controlling you with the triton app." Mr. Davenport explained when he joined up with him after he knew it was safe.

"Well, that explains everything." Chase said softly.

"And your girlfriend here saved your life!" Mr. Davenport added.

"She did?" Chase couldn't help but to ask as he couldn't remember a thing.

"You mean, you couldn't feel her making out with you the way she was?" Mr. Davenport dumbfoundidly asked when Chase softly shook his head no.

"Really!? Cause she was all over you like…"

"Mr. Davenport please! We get it!" Ellie snapped, embarrassed that he would go on like that.

"Whatever, we're just glad your okay." Mr. Davenport lovingly said as he patted Chase on the shoulder than brought him into his arms for a hug.

"FYI…I felt everything!" Chase cockingly told Ellie even though he passed it off as if he didn't in front of Mr. Davenport.

"WHAT! Chase Davenport I'm gonna…" Ellie shouted while she ran after him as he playfully ran out of the room.

**PS: All reviews welcome! And, I promise…it will get better. Trust me! There is A LOT more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Wow, I have not been on here in forever! So recently I've stumbled across Disney XD's Lab Rats. I absolutely LOVE this show. Not to mention that Billy Unger is completely gorgeous, LOL! Anyway, I was online the other day and came across this writing prompt: "There's something you should know in case I don't come back." And let's just say it started this whole fanfic for Lab Rats!**

**It starts with the episode "Sink or Swim," as a story starter but after that it doesn't really follow the show in any particular order. For about the first 4 chapters it closely follows "Sink or Swim," but then trails off. I thought it would be fun to write this part more from Chase's point of view since this fanfic revolves around him and his girlfriend (OC) mostly. Things will start happening after chapter 4, I promise. Just had to get things started!**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

"Chase, I can't believe you!" Ellie shouted then hit him on the shoulder when she caught up with him on the back porch.

"Did you really want me to make out with you like that in front of everyone?" Chase asked her as he lovingly brought her into his arms.

"Of course not…"

"Well then, there you go. But you did break me free of the triton app. Thank you!" Chase told her while he tightened his grip around her.

"Anytime. I just did what any other girl would do if they had a bionic boyfriend." Ellie said with a smile on her face.

Her smile only grew when she felt Chase touch the skin under her chin as he brought her closer to him. After what has happened, it would actually be nice to kiss Chase for real this time, now that he was safe and out of Douglas's control. Ellie couldn't help but to think to herself when she felt their lips touch.

For the first time today, she actually felt like she could relax and what better way than to spend time with Chase. She just couldn't help but to think when she felt their kiss begin to intensify. He sort of startled her when she felt his tonged slightly brush against hers. At first she just wanted a small kiss, but after Chase did that, she wanted him even more now.

She felt his hand slide down to the small of her back while she felt him press her even tighter against him. After he let go of her lips, Chase slowly began to kiss down to her neck when Ellie was finally able to breath.

"I have been so worried about you Chase. You have no idea how happy I was to see you when you walked through the front door!" Ellie told him as she held his head in her hands while he still kissed her.

He was about to say something back when they both stood still as they heard a lot of commotion coming from inside. Instantly they both thought the same thing and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Now what!?" Chase frustratingly asked while he rolled his eyes and tore away from Ellie,

Both of them ran back inside together and were dumbfounded by what was going on. Chase was about to say something when Bree greeted him.

"Bree, what's wrong with your eyes?" Chase asked when he noticed that her eyes were different.

They were almost completely black except for a hint of green. She looked to be like she was in some sort of a trance. Chase was about to say something when she used to super speed as she ran towards Ellie.

"Ellie!" Chase called over to her when he brought her over towards him and away from the path of Bree.

"Thanks Chase!" Ellie said completely out of breath.

"Douglas is controlling them now too!" Mr. Davenport informed Chase as if he didn't figure that out already.

"I kinda got that!..."

"You know what, you and your brother just need to hug your difference out!" Leo couldn't help but to say as they all dodged attacks from Adam and Bree.

All except for Chase who seemed to be caught in the path of Adam when Adam used his heat vision to blast Chase halfway across the living room and against the wall.

"Chase!" Ellie shouted as she ran towards him when Adam was about ready to take another shot at his brother.

"Get behind me!" Chase ordered Ellie as he used his force field.

"How are you going to defeat them without actually hurting them!?" Ellie asked Chase.

"I don't know." Chase told her in an almost defeated tone.

"Wait, doesn't he have some sort of an override app that he can use?" Leo couldn't help but to ask as he remembered Mr. Davenport talking about it one day down in the lab.

"No, absolutely not! If he uses two abilities at once, it can put too much strain on his system!" Mr. Davenport explained.

"No, Mr. Davenport I can do it. I've already done it before. Besides, what choice do I have? I don't want to hurt my brother and sister!" Chase replied even though he knew that he was growing weaker by the second.

"Chase…" Mr. Davenport softly said as he was worried about him.

"He'll be fine Mr. Davenport. I'll be right her in case he should fall…"

"Ellie no, it is too dangerous!" Chase told her.

"I don't care! Your force field is just about gone now!" Ellie told him as he looked back at her even though he was struggling to keep his force field alive.

**PS: All reviews welcome! And, I promise…it will get better. Trust me! There is A LOT more to come! I really wanna know what ya'll think of it so far. Think you know where it's going? Bet you wanna think again…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Wow, I have not been on here in forever! So recently I've stumbled across Disney XD's Lab Rats. I absolutely LOVE this show. Not to mention that Billy Unger is completely gorgeous, LOL! Anyway, I was online the other day and came across this writing prompt: "There's something you should know in case I don't come back." And let's just say it started this whole fanfic for Lab Rats!**

**It starts with the episode "Sink or Swim," as a story starter but after that it doesn't really follow the show in any particular order. For about the first 4 chapters it closely follows "Sink or Swim," but then trails off. I thought it would be fun to write this part more from Chase's point of view since this fanfic revolves around him and his girlfriend (OC) mostly. Things will start happening after chapter 4, I promise. Just had to get things started!**

**I do not own any part of the Lab Rats franchise. Lab Rats belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

"Ellie." Chase softly said to her not wanting her to get in the middle of everything.

"Chase, you are getting weaker by the second. Please, just let me help you!" Ellie demanded, as he really couldn't argue with her.

Still trying to keep his force field alive, Chase looked at her while she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist for support. She looked at him with a reassuring look on her face as she tried to encourage him. But she could tell that he was scared as hell. His force field was diminishing quickly and he was even loosing his strength to keep it alive. But then, Ellie brought her hands up towards Chase's arms as she tried to support him when everyone saw his force field grow just by the touch of her hands.

"I've got you Chase. Just do what you need to do." She told him as he nervously nodded his head in response.

But by now he was dripping wet while he used all of his strength to fight off Adam. And actually, he was rather thankful that Ellie was there because she actually did give him strength. Chase couldn't help but to think as he brought his finger up to his temple area to activate his override app. And within a few seconds later, Chase had deactivated the triton app and Adam and Bree had fallen back to normal. But just as Chase finished, he passed out himself as Ellie caught him in her arms.

"Leo, help me bring him over to the couch." Ellie said as Leo did just that.

"Mr. Davenport, he is burning up and he is dripping wet!" Ellie told him when she began to panic.

"I told you guys that would put too much strain on his system! And without the lab, their capsules…they can't get the proper treatment they need! I'll go get some ice from the freezer. In the meantime, take off his shirt. He needs to cool down quickly!" Mr. Davenport ordered Ellie.

And when she did take his shirt off, sweat practically dripped from it and his chest. His chest glistened with sweat and his hair was completely matted down. Ellie was so worried about him that she just had to bring him into her arms.

"Chase!" Ellie softly said as she lovingly brushed her face against his when she looked up and realized that Mr. Davenport had brought her some ice.

"Will he be okay!?" Ellie asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"He just needs some rest. He should be fine within the next couple of days." Mr. Davenport told her while he brought Tasha and Leo in for a hug around Chase and Ellie.

It was later on that night and Chase was still out cold in Ellie's arms. And now that he was resting comfortably, he had finally cooled down. That was when Mr. Davenport decided to pull Ellie aside for just a few minutes.

"Ellie, can I talk to you for just a sec?" He asked as Ellie brought Chase slowly out of her arms and onto the couch.

"Mr. Davenport, I'm sorry that I might have got a little too carried away with Chase earlier. That was the only way I knew of that would break him for the triton app." Ellie said as she felt like she had to apologize.

"No, this has nothing to do with that. You actually did what none of us were able to do…and I wanted to thank you! But, that's not why I brought you out here. I just wanted to ask you something. How would you like to become bionic?" Mr. Davenport all of a sudden asked when he could tell that she seemed to be rather surprised.

"Me…bionic? But why?" Ellie couldn't help but to ask when there was already Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Did you see what you did tonight?" Mr. Davenport asked her

"I helped my boyfriend? I don't understand…"

"You were amazing! When you wrapped your arms around Chase the way you did, his force field actually grew! I've never seen anything like it. I can't believe you didn't see it!" Mr. Davenport said dumbfoundidly.

"I was standing behind him. I couldn't see anything…and I was too worried about him to even pay attention." Ellie explained.

"Well, you were beyond amazing tonight…and…I would be honored if you would join our team." Mr. Davenport told her.

"I…I…don't know. Can I think about it?" She asked him.

"Of course you can. I am very proud of you Ellie…and thank you." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

Mr. Davenport left and walked back inside and Ellie just stayed back. It had been an extremely crazy, crazy day and she hated to admit it but, she just wanted to relax and to be alone. She walked over to the edge of the back porch and just looked up at the night sky. For some reason or another she couldn't help but to think of the time before she met Chase Davenport. If Adam, Bree and Chase never wanted to become normal and go to high school, she would never even have met them. And that was only four years ago and to think that everything has happened within that time period to now, where she though of the impossible where Chase Davenport was her boyfriend…the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Ellie couldn't help but to think as a small smile appeared on her face and she even felt a small tear slide down her cheek.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She heard Chase say from behind her, which startled her because she thought he was still asleep.

"Chase, you're okay!" She happily said as she ran into his arms.

"And you took a shower…" She couldn't help but to add.

"Extremely tired…but okay…which is more than I can say for you." Chase said as he noticed that she was a complete mess.

"Because I'm covered in your sweat!..."

"What!? I wasn't that bad…was I?" Chase asked as he couldn't remember a thing.

"Chase, after you deactivated Adam and Bree, you passed out. You were burning up and I've never seen anyone dripping wet like that before! I even took your shirt off because you needed to cool down. I was so worried about you that I just held you in my arms until Mr. Davenport brought me out here just a few minutes ago." Ellie started to explain when Chase noticed that she seemed to trail off for whatever reason.

"What did he want?" Chase asked.

"He actually asked me if I wanted to become bionic and be part of the team. He said that we had real chemistry together bionicly." Ellie explained to him.

"We do! Didn't you feel it!? If you had not been there, my force field would never have stayed alive…and I never would have been able to deactivate Adam and Bree…you mean…you really didn't feel it?" Chase asked dumbfoundidly as Ellie softly shook her head no.

"I was just so worried I never noticed." Ellie told him when she saw him smile then walked up to her.

"Well, we all did…" Chase told her as he took her lips into his.

Ellie didn't hesitate to kiss him back, instead she let him practically take her as she felt his tongue against hers. But she could tell that it wasn't going to be a long kiss as Chase pulled away just as it seemed like they started to kiss.

"You are tired, I can tell." She said to Chase while she lovingly ran her fingers through his beautiful brown hair.

"EXTREMELY!..."

"Then get some rest. We can be together tomorrow." She said as she left him a kiss on the cheek before she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chase couldn't help but to call after her.

"Home, so you can rest…plus…it is later than hell. I should be going anyway…"

"No! I mean…I don't want you to go. I want you to spend the night with me…"

"You have your family here to look after you Chase." She told him.

"I know…but…after tonight…I don't want you to go. I'm still out of it, I'm extremely tired and to be completely and utterly honest…I'm nervous as hell! I've never put that much stress on my system and I'm just plain scared! I almost don't want to go to bed alone tonight." Chase confessed as Ellie couldn't help but to feel her heart melt as she could tell Chase was being completely honest with her.

How could she walk away from him now?

"Okay…I will stay." She softly told him as she saw a smile appear on his face.

**PS: All reviews welcome! And, I promise…it will get better. Trust me! There is A LOT more to come! I really wanna know what ya'll think of it so far. Think you know where it's going? Bet you wanna think again…**


End file.
